$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {3} \\ {1} & {0} \\ {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {0} & {1} \\ {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{0} & {3}+{2} \\ {1}+{0} & {0}+{1} \\ {-2}+{-1} & {0}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {5} \\ {1} & {1} \\ {-3} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$